Hermione's Birthday Present
by werforpsu
Summary: One Shot..off the top of my head ficlet..Hermione opens a bunch of lovely birthday presents from her friends..there is one without a name..who is it from..what is it..will anyone be upset that she got this particular gift. mentions a slash ship


Hermione was sitting in Ginny and Neville's living room. She and her friends had just settled in there after a huge party at Hogwarts to celebrate the one-year anniversary of Voldemort's downfall. The anniversary ball was the day of her birthday, so now she and her friends were here to celebrate her. Tomorrow was going to be the family party at The Borrow, but tonight, was the friend's get together.

Across from her Harry sat in an overstuffed armchair with his Fiancé Draco snuggling into his lap. Draco had come over to the side of the Order with his mother after fifth year. He had been upset at his father's imprisonment at first, however once he arrived home; he realized how wrong his father had been.

Narcissa came out of her shell after Lucius had been sent to Azkaban and began changing Draco for the better. They had left Malfoy manor, and moved into a cute four-bedroom house close to The Borrow called The Cottage. They took most of their money with them and before filing for divorce, Narcissa had given the ministry full access to the manor and all of its hidden rooms. Lucius did not have the ability to fight the divorce since he was in prison and probably would be for a long time. Narcissa had quickly discarded the Malfoy name and returned to her maiden name of Black. Draco and Harry were getting married that year at Christmas and they had decided to hyphenate their name to be Malfoy-Potter officially, though they would only be using the Potter. Narcissa was currently dating Severus Snape. The two had always liked each other, but her arranged marriage to Lucius had gotten in the way.

On the couch next to Harry was Neville, with Ginny perched between his legs on the floor. They had been married almost two years and truly were the perfect couple. Ginny had gotten over Harry during Hermione's sixth year. It was much easier for her to do so, when he discovered that he was gay. Neville had blossomed after the battle their fifth year, and become much more confident in his abilities. Ginny had recognized this immediately and fell head over heals for the sweet boy. They had purchased this house, which was near Hogsmead just last year, excited to finally be out of a flat and into a 'real home' as Ginny liked to call it. She had quickly become much like her mother, leading them all here this evening for some terrific cooking and hospitality.

Next Hermione noticed Blaise and Vincent sitting next to Neville. Draco had flipped much of Slytherin during their sixth year to be supporters of Dumbledore. Blaise, Pansy, Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle had all renounced the ways of their parents and moved in with Draco and Narcissa at the Cottage. Ties had been formed at school leading to a romance between Pansy and Seamus who were sitting in another armchair much like Harry and Draco. The most surprising thing to come from their flipping sides was the romance between Luna and Greg. All of his life, Greg had played dumb. Vincent was actually a little slow, as was his father. When Greg was growing up, he observed his father acting dumb like Vincent's father. Goyle Sr. had mentioned at one point that playing dumb was a good idea considering, the Dark Lord would never ask you to do anything important for him. Those who were not important to the Dark Lord could not fail as easily. Greg was actually, extremely smart and no one had known this before they had switched sides, not even Vincent and Draco. Luna and Greg hit is off right a way and currently had been married about six months. The other two couples present were Dean Thomas and Pavarti, and Padma and Justin Flinch-Fletchy. The room was scattered with their single friends: Ron, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Vincent Crabb, Dennis and Colin Creavy, and Lavender.

"Oi, Mione!" called Susan, who was her flat mate along with Hannah, "This birthday present arrived after you left today, so I brought it with us."

"Thanks Susan, I'll open it with the others."

"Well come on now Mione, we don't have all day, start opening them," called Draco.

"Okay okay, I will open this one first." Hermione said as she picked up a bag.

"That is from us Hermione," called Dean, motioning to himself, Neville, Colin, Dennis and Justin. Hermione opened the bag to find a beautiful assortment of bath salts, bubbles, and other pampering essentials.

"Oh Guys," Hermione said smelling the fragrances, "these smell great thank you so much."

"Well Mione," Ginny said, "it is about time that we told you that your party has a theme. We decided that everyone should get you something to pamper yourself with. You work so hard as a medi-witch and we all want you to be able to relax."

"That is a great idea, thank you." The next gift Hermione received was from Hannah, Susan, Lavender, Pansy, Luna, Pavarti, Padma and Ginny.

"Mione, all of us girls got together and bought you this. It is a big gift in a small package," Susan said. Hermione opened the envelope in front of her and gasped.

"Girls this is for a spa, for all of us?"

"Yep," Ginny chirped. "A weekend at a wizarding spa for all of us girls."

"Thank you so much girls. This is perfect, you really out did yourself, but I love it thank you."

"Well there is one more part to our gift," Ginny said mischievously.

"Uh oh."

"Uh oh is right. Here, this is from us girls. We are hoping that it will help you…relax."

Hermione took the box from Ginny. "Gin, is this something that I can open in front of all of these people?"

"Sure, I can't see why not. It is a perfectly natural thing to give someone."

"Okay, now I am going to repeat my previous statement…uh oh." Hermione removed the paper and opened the box. After removing some tissue paper, her jaw dropped and her cheeked flushed as bright as Weasley hair. "GIRLS!" This exclamation brought on giggles from all of the girls.

"It is a wizarding one Mione. We got it off Fred and George. The have a whole line of products like that. It does everything completely on its own and is voice activated," said Susan in a fit of giggles.

"I didn't realize Fred and George made products like this," Hermione mumbled.

"Oh yeah, they keep this stuff back in a corner of their store room," Ginny replied with a grin. "Go ahead Mione get it out of the box so that the boys can see."

"NO! it is staying in the box where it belongs. It will be in there until the day I die."

"That's what you think," ginned Lavender. "Accio Sex Toy!" The jaws of all the boys dropped as a purple dildo soared to Lavender. "It is a dildo, vibrator combination. As Susan said, it is voice activated for speed as well as vibration. It also does everything on its own, no hands required. With voice commands it will enlarge or decrease in size to fit your…needs."

"Oh Lavender," Hermione said blushing.

"Hermione, just try it at some point. A couple of us have them and really like them," Ginny said with a grin. At this point Hermione looked up at Neville who was blushing at this admission from Ginny.

"Ginny darling. I think that information would be best kept quiet," Neville cried.

"Oh, sorry Nev., but I really want her to be willing to try it. You know how I…" Ginny began with a coy smile

"GINNY! Please darling, be quiet."

"Sorry Nev. Anyway Mione. That is it from us girls."

"Thank goodness," Hermione said grabbing the toy away from Draco and Harry who were whispering back and forth. "Get your own you too."

"We already have 2." Draco said with a grin while Harry stifled a laugh. "Actually we have their whole line of products. I highly recommend them as I am sure does Harry considering his reaction to them all the time. Here open ours next," Draco said, as he slid off of Harry's lap and handed a box to Hermione. Upon opening it, Hermione lifted out a beautiful blue silk robe with the letter H embroidered over the breast.

"Guys, this is beautiful. It feels so luxurious."

"My mum found it on a trip and floo called me, asking if we knew anyone who would like one. Harry immediately thought of you, saying that you do not have anything like that, so we got it for you."

"Thank you." The next present Hermione reached for was from Seamus, Vincent, Greg, and Blaise. It was a large box and upon opening it, Hermione found four huge cream-colored towels.

"They are spa quality, self heating towels. Hopefully to keep you warm after your bubble baths and relaxing showers," Blaise said.

"Thank you, they feel wonderful. It will be nice to use them on those cold winter nights."

"Here Mione," Ron said softly. "This one is just from me." It was an unspoken knowledge to all of the girls and a few of the guys that Hermione liked Ron, and Ron liked Hermione. Neither knew of the others feelings and all third parties had been sworn to secrecy. It was almost funny that they had never gotten together. Their legendary rows over the years had turned into sly blushing and quiet frustration. Sure, they rowed now and then, and when they did, it was a remarkable sight, but they had calmed down, trying to be nice to the other, as to not upset them. Ron handed Hermione two boxes. "The big one is in accordance to the party specifications and the little one, was the gift I had already bought you before I was told about the specifications. I saw it one day and knew it would be perfect on you."

"Thank you Ron." Hermione set to work opening the big gift first. Upon opening it, Hermione saw scented candles and incense.

"It is for your baths and bedroom and stuff, to help you relax," Ron said with a blush.

Hermione opened the little box and gasped. "Oh Ronald. It is beautiful. If must have cost a fortune." Hermione held up a gold necklace with a large oval shaped Sapphire. The cornflower blue was beautiful.

"Well it is your birthstone and so when I saw it, I just knew I had to get if for you."

"Thank you." Hermione stood up and walked over to Ron giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. As they separated they were both blushing, but neither knew the other one was because they would not look at each other. "Well I guess that it is time for the mystery present." She tore off the brown paper and opened the box. As she opened the box, the contents became visible to everyone in the room. Draco's jaw dropped, which was saying something and walked over to a seemingly frozen Hermione. He grabbed the gift and held it up. The gift was a red lace teddy with a crochless bottom.

"Hey there is a note," called Ginny as she picked up the note that fell to the floor. "_Dearest Hermione, I hope you have a wonderful birthday. Here is your gift. Maybe you could come see me sometime soon. Bring the gift and we will make a weekend out of it. I know it will look great on you. Best Wishes, Victor."_

"VICKY! THAT BLOODY THING IS FROM VICKY!" Ron roared, which caused Ginny to place a hand on his arm and nod toward Hermione.

"How dare he do such a thing," Hermione seethed. "He has no right to do or say anything like that! I told him I just wanted to be friends! Well fuck friendship. He is no friend of mine. Like I would really have worn this for him," scoffed Hermione.

"So you are saying that you will wear it for others? Because I personally would love to see that on you," Blaise said with a grin. No matter how many times, they all had told Blaise to keep his player hands away from Hermione, he always tried. Before Hermione could give a retort to his comment, Ron had stridden over to Blaise and decked him.

"Ron!" cried Hermione.

"I'm sorry Hermione, but he cannot just say things like that and get away with it. You do not deserve his company. For him to think that you would do anything but send it back is ludicrous."

"Send it back are you crazy?" cried Pavarti. "That probably cost over a hundred galleons. She should keep it and wear it someday for someone special."

"I agree with Pavarti," Harry said softly. "It _would_ look great on you Mione. You should save it. Maybe some day when you meet the right person you can wear it for them." Harry gave Hermione a discrete wink, which made her blush.

"Yeah Mione," Draco added. "Remember, the gift is _seeing_ you in it, not giving it to you."

"Your right," Hermione said with a nod. "Maybe I will keep it."

"HERMIONE!"

"WHAT RONALD?"

"YOU CAN'T BLOODY WELL KEEP IT!"

"WHY NOT?"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY?"

"YOU JUST CAN'T!"

"Ron, if you have a reason for me to send it back then give it."

"I…I…"

"Go on Ron," Ginny urged into his ear. "Tell her. It is the perfect time."

"I…I…"

"Yes Ron?"

"I…I love you, and I don't want you wearing something from Victor."

"What? Did you just say that you love me?"

"Y…Yes. I love you. I have loved you since third year. Maybe even longer. I did not ask you to the Yull Ball, and you went with Victor. I do not want him to get you again. I want you this time. I know that I should probably go, and I apologize for making you uncomfortable. I hope that we can still be friends."

"Ron," Hermione said softly as she came closer and put a hand on his arm. "I don't want to be your friend anymore. I want to be your girlfriend and your lover. I have wanted that from you since second year. I thought you didn't share my feelings." Before Ron could reply, Hermione leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I will send it back. Your reason was a good one." With that statement, she kissed him again letting her hands circle his neck.

"Bloody hell Mione…can I have it?" Ginny cried reaching for the red teddy.

"GINNY!" roared Ron. "That's just eeew. I don't want to think of you like that!"

"Ron," Harry scoffed, "Ginny has been married for two years. What do you think Neville is waiting for…her to turn old and gray? She probably had sex more times this week then you had this year."

"Yeah well….Oh Hell, I don't care, I got the girl right?" Ron said with a grin as he kissed Hermione again.


End file.
